until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
Jessica
Jessica, known to her friends as Jess, is one of the eight main protagonists and a playable character in Until Dawn. She was voiced and motion captured by actress Meaghan Martin. Appearance Jessica has blue-grey eyes and beige-blonde hair styled in two French braids tied with magenta hair ties. She usually wears a stone blue casual parka jacket as the base, and under it, wears a purple top over a plain ivory-white undershirt. She has a medium bisque complexion. During the prologue, Jessica has short hair that is tied in pigtails and is clad in a olive green top and dark green skirt with jeans. Depending on the player's choices, she can either undress into her white-base floral-patterned underwear or her white undershirt with jeans. She will later don a miner's coat and boots if she survives. Personality Described in the game as confident, trusting and irreverent, Jessica is a typical provocative young woman, who is quite brash in personality and dreams of being a model. Being a beautiful bottle-blonde with a mischievous nature, fun is Jessica's raison d'etre. She is typically laid back, flirty and playful, constantly giving nicknames and acting immature. However, once provoked, she can be quite defensive and fierce. She does seem to care deeply for animals, being shocked and upset after killing a bird and seeing the mauled deer. She is very open about her sexuality, flaunting the fact that she'll have sex with Mike, her boyfriend. Jessica reveals that she uses her seductive skills as a shield from her insecurities in a conversation with Mike. Although despite her mischievous natures, she is well known for the fact that she was put to the test by being dragged away, brutally injured and had to go through the same nightmare she barely survived during Chapter 4. Until Dawn Biography Jessica is a beautiful blonde girl with an open personality. She is always first on the guest list at any party. If there's one thing she's not, it's shy. Her fun-loving nature has certainly managed to turn Mike's head - he dumped Emily before dating Jessica. A childhood ballerina, Jessica once wanted to be a cheerleader, until she realized that it was going to be quite a lot of work. Involvement 'One Year Ago' Jessica is first seen arguing with Sam about the impending prank on Hannah. Sam questions the cruelty of the prank, to which Jessica replies that she deserves it and notes that she is only orchestrating the prank to protect her friend, Emily, implying Hannah had been "making moves on him Mike". She and the others head up to the guest room to wait for Hannah. As the prank unfolds, she laughs as Hannah begins to take off her blouse, notifying her of her presence and comes out of her hiding spot, along with her other friends. She chases after Hannah down to the front door where Beth follows them shortly after. When Beth asks what's happened, Jess states that Hannah couldn't take a joke. [[Chapter 1|'Chapter 1']] One year later, Jessica returns to the lodge to commemorate the anniversary of Hannah and Beth's disappearances. After she arrives, she waits for Mike in front of the mountain's cable car station. While waiting, Chris and Sam's car docks. Jess prepares herself to greet the visitors before being scared by Sam, who tells her that the door is locked and asks Jess to let them out. Jess presses the button to unlock the door and is soon after teased by Chris, who will snatch a letter she's holding that's addressed to Mike. After either insisting he should return it, or informing him and Sam that she and Mike are now exclusive, Jessica will get the letter back and be left alone again at the station to continue waiting for Mike. Mike finally finds Jess and greets her by throwing a snowball, which prompts a friendly fight eventually causing Mike to fall on top of Jessica, giving her the choice to kiss him or hit him with a snowball. 'Chapter 2' They head up to the lodge and greet Ashley, Chris, Josh, Matt and Sam who have assembled themselves in the living room. They sit on the couch together and appear to begin to make out. Soon after, Emily enters. Emily, being upset her former friend now has a relationship with her ex, provokes Jessica. Jessica, however, takes her own turns into insulting Emily back. Matt can choose to encourage or diffuse the argument. Josh tells them that if they can't get along then they should split up and makes Mike and Jessica go to the guest cabin. The whole argument can be skipped if Matt saw Mike and Emily flirting and decides to attack Mike. Regardless, the duo will be kicked out. After being kicked out of the lodge, the duo heads to the cabin to spend some time alone. While following the path, they discover that a fallen tree is blocking it. Unable to get up or around it, the two find another path leading into a cave. Jessica falls into what turns out to be a small section of the mines. No matter what happens, both Jess and Mike will end up squeezing past the mine cart and walking through to the other side. While on their way out, they find a small, recently used camp (which is The Stranger's). When they finally get out of the mines, they find another fallen tree. This one is smaller, however, and Jess climbs on top of it. She teases Mike for not thinking of climbing over it sooner and throws a snowball at him. As he reaches down to get a snowball himself, Jess disappears from the top of the tree and screams in the distance. 'Chapter 3' A worried Mike climbs over the tree in search of Jess. After walking past a certain point, Jess will jump out and scare her boyfriend. He can either play it cool or take advantage of the revenge opportunities later on (spooking her with an old gas mask found in the abandoned shack or aiming a gun from the cabin at her as a joke both of which will upset Jess). As they're nearing the cabin, they stumble upon a dying deer. If Mike chooses to kill the deer, Jess will be upset by all the gore. Either way, the deer's body is propelled backwards by an unknown force (which they believe is a bear), scaring the couple into running for the cabin. After reaching the cabin and calming down, Jessica asks Mike to make a fire for them. She also requests mood lighting and a blanket. Eventually she notices that her phone is missing. She wants to go outside and look for it (as she knows her parents will be upset with her since it's the fourth phone she has had this year alone), but is easily dissuaded by Mike, who says it's too dangerous because of the "bear" and that they should wait. When the two are cozy, Jess admits that she doesn't feel quite right. She tells Mike that she's creeped out by all the goings-on and tells him that her flirtatious nature and snarky comebacks are just a front for all of her insecurities. If Mike is receptive and responds thoughtfully, their relationship will improve. She then asks him to close the shutters, as she's afraid someone is watching them. After some time, the two get closer and exchange some flirty banter. Depending on how romantic their relationship has been made by the player (depending on whether or not the player chose to antagonize Jessica throughout the chapter), she will either be in her full outfit, a shirt and jeans, or undergarments. As they're about to start having sex, a window breaks in another room. Upon investigation, Mike discovers it is Jessica's lost phone. Jess, believing this is some elaborate prank by the rest of their friends, rushes out onto the cabin's porch and begins yelling angrily. After slamming the door and facing Mike, the glass on the door suddenly shatters as she is violently pulled through by a then unknown force. 'Chapter 4' While being dragged away, she calls out for Mike who is in pursuit. * If Mike is fast enough (risking shortcuts and not failing the QTEs), he will find her in an abandoned mining building, injured, but alive. * If Mike is too late to reach her, the Wendigo already had enough time to rip off Jessica's jaw, killing her and dropping her body on the elevator shaft. If alive, she is unable to move on her own and asks Mike to help. As he reaches out to her, the elevator shaft plummets, taking her down with it. Convinced she is dead either way, Mike proceeds to get revenge on her attacker. 'Chapter 9' Jessica spends the rest of the night laying unconscious and wounded on the elevator shaft. Having survived the attack, she wakes up when it's almost dawn with severe cuts all over her body. She may grab a lantern and a miner's jacket and boots if she undressed for Mike earlier. 'Chapter 10' She soon after runs into Matt (if he survived the events at the Radio Tower and cliff), and hits him with a shovel if the player fails the QTE. Together, they walk through the mines only to be chased by a Wendigo. If the player makes the wrong choices, Jess - or both of them, can get killed by the Wendigo. If they successfully hide from the threat twice, they end up on the surface overlooking the lodge as the sun rises, having survived the night. If Matt died earlier on, Jessica will find her way out of the mines alone. Credits Jessica is seen sitting in the interrogation room speaking with an officer as she attempts to tell him about the events that happened. Only the first and last tape will be shown, regardless of decisions made. The officer will ask Jessica how she got into the mines and Jessica will answer that she was carried and taken, but she does not know anything else besides that. If Ashley survives, and tells the police she heard Jessica's screams at some point, Jessica will then reveal that it wasn't her that called out help to Ashley. Regardless if Mike survives or not, Jessica is grateful remembering that he came for her, asking about Mike's whereabouts and condition shortly thereafter. If Mike and Sam are both dead, Jessica will be the one to inform the police about something in the mines. Possible Deaths *If Mike doesn't take the shortcuts, and stumbles while running after Jessica, her jaw will be torn off by the Wendigo (Hannah), and she will be thrown down an elevator shaft. *If Jessica (or Matt) decide to run while fleeing the Wendigo in the mines, the Wendigo will catch up to her and rip off her jaw. *If Jessica fails any of the Don't Move segments in the mines, the Wendigo will be alerted of her presence and rip off her jaw. *If Matt abandons Jessica instead of hiding with her, the Wendigo will catch her and rip off her jaw. *If she and Matt successfully stay still but Matt fails to catch Jessica when she falls in the mines, it will find them, knock Matt off, kill Jessica by ripping off her jaw, and kill Matt by bashing his face in. * If Jessica or Matt fail to make a decision (do nothing when presented with a choice), she will get her jaw ripped off. Relationships Jessica has a fairly good relationship with Sam and Mike (Mike being the highest). She has a neutral relationship with Matt, Ashley, Chris and Josh. She used to have a very high relationship with Emily a year before, but that changed into a negative one after Emily's and Mike's breakup. Ashley Ashley and Jessica are not seen together in the game after the events of the prologue. At the risk of her life, Ashley can follow Jessica's voice to try and help her. If Ashley survives, she mentions hearing Jessica in her interview. Beth Washington Beth calls Jessica, along with Ashley, Emily, Matt, and Mike, jerks for playing their prank on Hannah. Despite Jessica's issues with Hannah, she and Beth seem to get along as Jessica is Beth's second highest non-familial relationship. Chris Jessica does not seem to have the best relationship with Chris. She becomes upset with him and calls him a tool after he steals her letter for Mike, and doesn't seem charmed or humored by his personality. Emily During the prologue, Jessica and Emily are friends. Jessica planned the prank on Hannah to protect Emily, who was dating Mike at the time. They both hid under the bed together during the prank and, along with Mike, appear to be the most involved in the prank on Hannah. In the year that has past, Jessica and Emily have developed an antagonistic relationship due to Mike's new relationship with Jessica. Emily and Jessica later have argument about Mike which can be encouraged or diffused by Matt. While talking to Mike, Jessica calls Emily a whore and tells him that she hopes Emily gets eaten by a bear. Emily in return may mention to Matt that the further they get away from Jessica, the better she will feel. Hannah Washington Jessica did not respect Hannah while they knew each other. She was the most visibly excited during the prank, and later defended her actions while chasing after Hannah. As a Wendigo, Hannah appears to be especially cruel and sadistic in killing Jessica, tearing off her jaw and decapitating her postmortem. Jessica can, however, express remorse over the outcome of the prank, indicating she cared for Hannah at least a little. Josh Washington Josh, strangely enough, does not seem to blame Jessica for the disappearances of Hannah and Beth. He still jokes around with her and Mike, both of whom were the most involved in the prank against Hannah. According to Jess, he even flirts with her. When Mike confronts and blames Josh for Jessica's death, he seems genuinely shocked and swears that he did not know what happened to her. Mike See Jessica and Mike for more information. Jessica and Mike began a romantic relationship during the year after Hannah disappeared, as Mike broke up with Emily for Jessica's fun loving personality. They appear to be very comfortable with each other, since they head up to the cabin to have intercourse during the game. Along the way, they flirt very often, and how Mike treats Jess will determine how much she strips down for him at the cabin. Sam Sam and Jessica have a neutral relationship. Despite being criticized for playing the prank on Hannah in the prologue, Jessica can be seen with Sam and Chris in front of the cable car station, where Sam approaches Jessica in a nice manner, making it clear they seem comfortable around each other. Their relationship will decrease if Jessica tells the truth about being with Mike. Their relationship can increase if Sam is concerned for Jessica when Mike finds her in the basement. Matt Jessica and Matt have a determinant relationship. If Matt sides with Emily in her argument with Jessica, their relationship will decline lower than it was. Jessica will show disrespect to Matt regardless if he sides with her or Emily in the fight. However, if Jessica and Matt made it until Chapter 10, Jessica appears to be slightly relieved to see Matt in the mines and Matt will always be protective over Jessica's injured state. If she hit him with a shovel in Chapter 10, she will ask if he is okay. If Jessica died because Matt chose to run or didn't do anything in the first time of choosing, Matt will be shocked over her demise. However, the player can choose to abandon Jessica, making Matt leaving her while running to the door, making him the cause of Jessica's possible demise. Trivia Playability * Jessica is playable in 2 chapters (1, 10). ** She also has 3 playable segments (twice in Chapter 1, and once in Chapter 10). ** This makes her the second least playable protagonist. * Jessica is one of three playable characters - the others being Matt and Chris - to have a determinant playable segment. **Jessica has only one in Chapter 10. Totems & Clues * Jessica can only find a totem in Chapter 10. ** However, that totem can be found by Matt instead if he survived Chapter 6, in this case, making her the only protagonist unable to find any clues or totems. * Along with Josh, she doesn't find any clues throughout the game. Facts * Jessica's dream job is a model. * Jessica was voted most likely to become famous in the high school yearbook. * Jessica's highest traits are honest, funny and romantic. * Jessica's lowest traits are charitable, curious and brave. * Jessica's highest relationship status is with Mike and her lowest relationship status is with Emily. * According to her, she had her phone replaced four times within this year. * Jessica was crowned Homecoming Queen in high school. * Along with Ashley and Matt, she is the youngest among all of the protagonists as she is 18 years old. Deaths * In Chapter 10, if Jessica and Matt are both alive, there is no way for Jessica to survive if Matt dies. * Jessica is one of the four protagonists - the others being Chris, Josh, and Matt, who may only be killed outside the lodge, meaning that their bodies won't be found unless the police go down to the mines, which requires at least one protagonist to survive. * Jessica can die in Chapter 4, meaning she has the earliest possible death among the protagonists in the game. Other * Jessica is the only character that does not directly interact with Ashley throughout the game. * Jessica is the first playable character to encounter the Wendigo. * She is the only character to not mention Josh in the credits regardless of the player's choices and the result. * Jessica is the only character who is not aware of The Psycho throughout the entire game, especially when she is the sole survivor. **Although, if Matt did not encounter The Wendigo in Chapter 6, he will have the option to warn her about him. Trophies * Having Jessica survive earns the trophy "Don't Scare Jessica To Death". ** She and Wolfie are the only characters to have a trophy rewarded specifically for keeping them alive. ** She, Wolfie, Chris, Emily and Ashley are the only characters who have trophies dedicated to them. References * Jessica and Emily's fight has similarities to the "Railing of the Queens" scene, from the Nibelungenlied. Quotes * "Hey! YEAH! PRICKS! That means you! I KNOW you're OUT THERE! The FUCK are you trying to do!? You want to ruin our fun THAT BAD?! Well guess what?! You can't! You can't ruin our good time, because Michael and I are gonna FUCK! That's right! We are going to have SEX! And it's going to be HOT! So ENJOY IT, because I know WE'RE GOING TO!" - Jessica after thinking her friends are performing a prank on her. * "Stay out of it, you dumb oaf!" - Jessica smacks down Matt. * "Oh, you're the only one who can put him down? No one else can play with your toys?" - Jessica arguing with Emily. * "Who needs grades when you've got ALL the natural advantages you can handle?" - Jessica tries to redeem herself after Emily mocks her intelligence. * "You couldn't buy a moldy loaf of bread with your skanky ass." - Jessica's comeback to Emily. * "That bitch is on crack or something." - Jessica commenting on her feud with Emily. * "I didn't really figure you for the glass half empty type." - Jessica to Mike after he becomes upset at the idea of clearing a path to the cabin. * "Have fun with the peanut gallery." - Jessica to Josh upon leaving the lodge. * "Michael I am a lady, and a lady would like to cuddle up with her man under a blanket next to a cozy fire bathed in atmospheric mood lighting." - Jessica to Mike in the cabin. * "He came for me! He did...! ... Where is he...? Did he make it...?" - Jessica talking about Mike during her police interview. * ''"I was... carried... and... taken... and... I don't know. I don't know." - ''Jessica explaining how she ended up in the mines in her police interview. Gallery J.png|Jessica's Character Menu - Note the white lines signify the stats at the beginning of the game Jess5.png|Jessica during the prologue. JessicaSamChris.png|Jessica talking to Sam and Chris. MikeAndJessicaSnow.png|Mike and Jessica in an intimate moment. JessicaMikeOutside.png|Jessica and Mike outside. Jess6.png|Jess confessing her feelings towards Mike. Jess7.png|Jess and Mike in the cabin. Jess2.png|Jess and Mike hearing something slam through the window in the cabin. Jess3.png|Jessica being pulled through a window. Jess4.png|An injured Jessica found on an elevator shaft. Jess8.png|Jessica waking up in the mines. JessicaInjured.png|Jessica after waking up and putting on miners' clothes. Jess9.png|Matt meeting Jess. Jess11.png|Jessica's injured state. Jessripch4.png|Jessica's possible death: jaw ripped off Jess13.png|Jessica's possible death: jaw ripped off(2) JessCredits.png|Jessica being interviewed after the events of Until Dawn. Category:Playable Characters Category:Lodge Survivors Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Determinant Fate Category:Characters